The Baby-Sitters Club Secret Santa
The Baby-sitters Club Secret Santa is the second of two interactive activity books, following The Baby-Sitters Club Chain Letter. Back Cover Summary Instead of exchanging gifts this Christmas, the Baby-sitters are going to hold a special Secret Santa drawing. Each club member puts one wish in a hat, and then draws someone else's wish to grant. What do the members of the BSC want for Christmas? Read on! Inside is a whole mailbag of greeting cards, letters, and notes sent to and from the Baby-sitters. Open their mail to discover how the BSC Secret Santas turn out — and how Kristy, Claudia, and the rest of the club make a little girl's Christmas the best ever. Secret Santas and Gifts Granted Summary One Christmas, the Baby-Sitters Club decides to do a Secret Santa drawing of their Christmas wishes. The book chronicles each member's Christmas letters and postcards to family and friends as they work to grant the wish of the person they chose. *Kristy wishes she didn't have such a big mouth. Mary Anne is Kristy's Secret Santa and knows that Kristy's REAL wish is to get a letter from her real father. At the very end, Kristy receives a short and simple card from her dad. *Mallory wishes to be remembered forever. Logan was her Secret Santa and had Petersons' Nurseries plant a maple tree on the walk near the side door of Stoneybrook Middle School in her honor. *Shannon wishes she had a better sense of humor. She keeps sending her fellow BSC members cards with jokes on them. Jessi is Shannon's Secret Santa and wants to order something out of McBuzz's Mail Order Catalogue. Jessi ends up giving Shannon a book of practical jokes and several items out of McBuzz's. *Jessi wants to dance with the New York City ballet. Shannon was Jessi's Secret Santa and had a postcard printed up with Jessi's picture on it where she was starring in the NYC Ballet's production of the Nutcracker. Shannon did note that some dreams take longer to come true than others. *Claudia wants to do something meaningful for somebody. Mallory is supposed to be Claudia's Secret Santa but Claudia is the one who reconnects Eliza Stanley with her sister for Christmas. Mallory points out to Claudia that she does meaningful things for other people every day. *Stacey wishes to be in New York City at Christmastime. Claudia grants this wish by painting a mural in her bedroom of a NYC Christmas scene. *Mary Anne wants Cam Geary to send her a REAL letter instead of a form letter. Dawn is Mary Anne's Secret Santa and wrote several letters to Cam asking him to send her a card. She even included a blank card and self addressed stamped envelope. He does end up sending Mary Anne a personalized Christmas card, telling her she had a caring sister and that he wouldn't have done this for just anyone. *Logan simply wants three more wishes. Stacey ends up giving him a shiny penny, a wishbone, and a real 4-leaf clover. *Dawn writes a postcard from California and decides to wish that her BSC friends and her We Love Kids Club friends could be better friends. Kristy is Dawn's Secret Santa and worked with Dawn's friend Sunny Winslow to put together a scrap book of both the BSC and the We <3 Kids Club. The baby-sitters also decide to play Santa Claus to a girl named Eliza Stanley through an organization known as Santa's Helpers. Karen and Claire also write letters to Santa Claus asking him various questions and for various toys. Claire had Margo write hers for her. Cards Sent *Card 1 - Karen to Santa *Card 2 - Kristy to Aunt Colleen and Uncle Wallace *Card 3 - Eliza Stanley to Santa *Card 4 - BSC Christmas wishes notes *Card 5 - Stacey to her father *Card 6 - Dawn to Mary Anne *Card 7 - The BSC to Mr. and Mrs. Stanley *Card 8 - Beth Stanley to Kristy and the BSC *Card 9 - Mary Anne to Logan *Card 10 - Claudia to Dawn *Card 11 - Jessi to Stacey *Card 12 - Claudia to Shannon *Card 13 - Karen to Nancy *Card 14 - Dawn to Cam Geary *Card 15 - Logan (Petersons' Nursery) to Mallory *Card 16 - Shannon to Jessi *Card 17 - Cam Geary to Mary Anne *Card 18 - Claire to Santa (written by Margo) *Card 19 - Kristy to Dawn *Card 20 - Eliza to Jennifer *Card 21 - Mallory to Claudia *Card 22 - Patrick (Kristy's father) to Kristy Extra Gifts included *Half of friendship necklace in letter from Eliza to Santa *Confetti in letter from Mary Anne to Logan *Other half of friendship necklace in letter from Eliza to Jennifer Friendship necklace with Elizas letter to Jennifer.jpg|Friendship necklace included with Eliza's letter to Jennifer Secret Santa confetti with Mary Annes letter to Logan.jpg|Confetti with Mary Anne's letter to Logan Gallery Ads Secret Santa bookad from 78 orig 2ndpr 1994.jpg|Ad in book #78 BSC SS12 Christmas postcard front and back.jpg|Postcard advertising the book in Super Special #12 Here Come the Bridesmaids! Cards Secret Santa Card 1 Karen to Santa.jpg|Karen's card to Santa Secret Santa Card 2 Kristy to Aunt Colleen Uncle Wallace.jpg|Kristy's letter to Aunt Colleen and Uncle Wallace Secret Santa Card 2 Kristy to Colleen Wallace Card 3 Eliza to Santa.jpg|Kristy's card to Aunt Colleen and Uncle Wallace and envelope of Eliza Stanley's card to Santa Secret Santa Card 3 Eliza to Santa inside.jpg|Eliza's letter to Santa Secret Santa Card 3 Eliza to Santa Card 4 BSC wishes notes.jpg|Envelope of Eliza's letter to Santa and the BSC's notes of their Christmas wishes Secret Santa Card 5 Stacey to her father Card 6 Dawn to Mary Anne.jpg|Stacey's letter to her father and front of Dawn's card to Mary Anne Secret Santa Card 6 Dawn to Mary Anne Card 7 BSC to Mr Mrs Stanley.jpg|Dawn's card to Mary Anne and the BSC's letter to Mr. and Mrs. Stanley, regarding Eliza's letter to Santa Secret Santa Card 8 Beth Stanley to BSC inside.jpg|Beth Stanley's card to Kristy and the BSC Secret Santa Card 8 Beth Stanley to BSC Card 9 Mary Anne to Logan.jpg|Beth Stanley's Thank You card to the BSC and Mary Anne's card to Logan Secret Santa Card 9 Mary Anne to Logan inside.jpg|Mary Anne's letter to Logan Secret Santa Card 9 Mary Anne to Logan Card 10 Claudia to Dawn.jpg|Back envelope of Mary Anne's card to Logan and front of Claudia's card to Dawn Secret Santa Card 10 Claudia to Dawn Card 11 Jessi to Stacey.jpg|Claudia's card to Dawn and front of Jessi's card to Stacey Secret Santa Card 11 Jessi to Stacey.jpg|Jessi's card to Stacey Secret Santa Card 12 Claudia to Shannon Card 13 Karen to Nancy.jpg|Claudia's card to Shannon and Karen's Hanukkah card to Nancy Secret Santa Card 13 Karen to Nancy inside.jpg|Karen's Hanukkah card to Nancy inside Secret Santa Card 14 Dawn to Cam Geary Card 15 Logan to Mallory.jpg|Dawn's card to Cam Geary asking him to write to Mary Anne, and envelope of Logan's card to Mallory Secret Santa Card 15 Logan to Mallory inside.jpg|Certificate from Petersons' nurseries regarding a tree in honor of Mallory, and Logan's note to Mallory Secret Santa Card 15 Logan to Mallory back Card 16 Shannon to Jessi.jpg|Back of envelope of Logan's card to Mallory, and front of Shannon's card to Jessi Secret Santa Card 16 Shannon to Jessi Card 17 Cam Geary to Mary Anne.jpg|Shannon's card to Jessi and front of Cam Geary's card to Mary Anne Secret Santa Card 17 Cam Geary to Mary Anne inside.jpg|Cam Geary's card to Mary Anne Secret Santa Card 18 Claire to Santa Card 19 Kristy to Dawn.jpg|Claire's letter to Santa and envelope of Kristy's card to Dawn Secret Santa Card 19 Kristy to Dawn inside.jpg|Kristy's letter to Dawn Secret Santa Card 19 Kristy to Dawn Card 20 Eliza to Jennifer.jpg|Front of Kristy's card to Dawn and envelope of Eliza's card to Jennifer Secret Santa Card 20 Eliza to Jennifer inside.jpg|Eliza's letter to Jennifer Secret Santa Card 20 Eliza to Jennifer Card 21 Mallory to Claudia.jpg|Envelope of Eliza's card to Jennifer and Mallory's letter to Claudia Secret Santa Card 22 Patrick to Kristy.jpg|Front of Kristy's father's card to her Secret Santa Card 22 Patrick to Kristy inside.jpg|Inside of Kristy's card from her father Category:Books Category:BSC Memorabilia